


Angels Descending Series. Part II Whispers of Love

by Blue Rose (Grovehove)



Series: Angels Descending [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Gabriel, First Time, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kid Castiel, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Blue%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Whispers of Love, Part II of the Angels Descending Series. Please read Part I Echoes of Mercy for this to make sense.</p>
<p>Whispers of Love is about the bonding process between Gabrielle and Dean which will not be easy because Dean feels betrayed and needs to assert himself as a Sentinel and Elle still wants to run and has spent half her life doing just that. It also doesn't help when they are interrupted.<br/>Castiel is not happy he had been taken from his big sister and makes his feelings known</p>
<p>The story will be continued in the Part Three Angels Descending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonhunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208771) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir). 
  * Inspired by [Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171562) by [Stella (bella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella/pseuds/Stella). 



Gabrielle and Castiel had played in the park until Ellison had given the signal for the Hunters to move in. As soon as they came into view, the two terrified kids came to a stop and stood in the middle of the playground staring at the surrounding grim faced Sentinels, the little boy holding tightly onto his sister’s leg, his head buried in her waist.   
They could see the soothing gentle motions of her hand in his silky black hair, and even though her terrified eyes had scanned the area instinctively for escape, they had all seen how she had forced herself to stay, to submit to their will and there had been a slight lessening in the aggressive tension displayed by most of the Sentinels. Despite her shivering fear, she had found the courage to drop her eyes and concentrate on her scared baby brother, as the Alpha Guide moved away from the restraining hand of his Sentinel and walked jauntily towards the pair of them with a big happy smile on his face as if he had just met his favourite people unexpectedly whilst out for a stroll.  
Gabrielle wondered briefly if Guides actually went insane when they were older after bonding with an arsehole Sentinel, and this one had to be especially troubled, definitely one wave short of a shipwreck  because he was the frigging clan guide so had more than one Sentinel Neanderthal to deal with.

Guide Ellison added an extra bounce to his step just before he dropped to his knees in front of an appalled Castiel. The look on her little brother’s face when he had peered up at her from behind her knees where he had fled to escape that incredibly bouncy adult nearly had her giggling with nervous hysteria, actually laughing for the first time in ages. Castiel was so not impressed bless his heart. He obviously had the same doubts about the Alpha Guide’s mental health; Cas was studying him as if he was an alien who had fallen to earth. His little face was confused and almost disapproving.

He looked back up at his sister and said in a solemn whisper, which was still loud enough for the Guide to hear and all the surrounding Sentinels. “He’s just like Tigger, he’s over excited, he needs a nap Elle”

She murmured something, she couldn’t remember what she said because she was so busy trying to stifle her giggles. It was a reaction to the situation. She knew if she started to laugh, it would deteriorate to hysterical sobbing and pleading in no time at all and she couldn’t frighten her brother like that. She closed her eyes once then looked into Guide Sandburg’s startling calm amused blue eyes, letting him see the fear and tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall.

Her voice had wobbled slightly but stayed strong as she introduced the frightened little lad to the Guide who had tried to reassure the pair of them despite the stern faced Sentinels surrounding them, until the Guide had finally glared at them and told them in a ferocious whisper Castiel couldn’t hear, to loosen up because they were frightening the little boy.    
Elle thought wryly it wasn’t just the little boy they were frightening. She was absolutely shiting herself. She had to concentrate on Cas.  
For a powerful guide Sandburg didn’t seem to grasp the fact that Castiel wanted nothing to do with him either, or it was more likely he was ignoring it as irrelevant.

Castiel had clung to her like a limpet, sobbing his refusal to go without her until she had knelt down and whispered gently into his ear. She knew that all the Sentinels could hear her but she didn’t let it stop her. “Remember what we talked about Cas baby? Remember I have to go away for a little while, and Guide Sandburg and Alph.. Alpha Ellison will look after you for me” she stumbled with fear over the Alpha’s name, but only the Sentinels could hear that in her voice. “Please Castiel will you do this for me, so that I know you are safe?” The tearful little boy stared up into his sister’s eyes, drew a deep breath and slowly took control of his sobs,

When he had finally stopped crying, he patted his sister’s face lovingly, and then craned his neck to stare warily at the Guide. Blair’s kind smile and calm demeanour didn’t change. Castiel drew a deep shuddering breath and took one last long and loving look at his sister’s face and then slowly walked, dragging his feet towards the smiling man who had knelt down to face the little boy. Gabrielle stood up.  
 “So proud of you Castiel”, the girl had whispered to herself as she watched him. As she saw Sandburg take his hand and gently turn him away from his sister to lead him towards a vehicle. Gabrielle couldn’t help herself; she had taken an instinctive step towards the Guide but had been stopped by the heavy hand of the Alpha. The Alpha Sentinel she hadn’t heard come closer to her and she nearly jumped out of her skin with fright. His hand didn’t move but the fingers pressed slightly almost in reassurance for a second before his hold became impersonal again. She had turned to look at him in shock but the expression on his face made her quickly drop her eyes.

It took a few seconds for her breathing to get under control and then she found her voice again.  
“Please Alpha” she whispered, her head bent submissively “There are some things that Guide needs to know to look after Castiel” but she stood obediently under his hand making no move to follow Castiel and the Guide and waited for his decision.

“Look at me” the Alpha ordered coldly, she swallowed and raised her head, her eyes wide with the effort to stop the tears falling. Miserable wet hazel eyes looked up into icy blue and she flinched as if he had physically struck her but she didn’t hide her gaze.

“The boy is no longer your concern” the words were as uncompromising and hard as his eyes and she paled, finally tears slipped down her cheek. He had been furious with her since he had seen that empty hospital room and his stomach had hit his toes with fear for their safety. He would have cheerfully put her over his knee for this stunt and made sure she couldn’t sit properly for the rest of the week, hell for the rest of the month. She deserved it, because the pair of them could have been hurt, hurt badly the way she had driven the truck, and he was still having flashbacks to the sight of her terrified face in the vehicle which had turned into absolute unthinking panic when he and Winchester had taken off towards her and the boy.  
But he was well aware of the precarious hold that Winchester had on his sentinel urges and his temper so even though it would have satisfied his need for her to understand just how dangerous her stunt had been, and ensure that she never did it again, spanking her was out of the question. He was damned sure that just keeping his hand on her shoulder was driving the boy insane, but he hadn’t claimed her yet so he would have to wait until Jim completed his business with the little Guide. Self control was important for a Sentinel and this wouldn’t take much longer.

“Please Alpha he’s my brother, he’s never been apart from me” she whispered miserably. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry, please don’t take him away from me forever, please I couldn’t bear it” she was literally shaking with fear and misery as she begged.

Ellison’s free hand came up to her face and he collected that tear between his forefinger and his thumb, gently spreading it between the two, taking in her essence through his pores. His heart softened at her words, she thought they were taking Castiel from her permanently. So that was why she had fled, or at least one of the reasons, he considered as he remembered her anxious glances at Winchester.  
  
The foolish child had believed that she wouldn’t see her baby brother again. That wouldn’t happen with Winchester, family was too important to him, and even if she had been imprinted with another less family friendly sentinel, Jim would not have allowed the separation.  
The kids needed each other. What sort of fucking Sentinels had she come across?  
  
He had been furious with her for running; she had just made things ten times worse for herself by stealing his truck for Christ’s sake. And to top it all off, he had been furious with her when he heard that comment to her brother, “Word of a Messenger.”  
It meant that the kids had come from a pack and a clan which they were running from. They were living off her wits and her ability to duck and dive and lie, when they belonged to a clan, where they would have been cherished as the treasures they were, where they would have been fed regularly and sent to school and allowed to play and been loved and protected.  The clan they belonged was not just any clan; they had mentioned the Messengers who were a minor but important pack of the Host Clan. The bloody Host clan, who were powerful, strong and secretive, who ruled their sub division with the iron fist of Michael Archangel, the Alpha Prime of the Host clan. So now he had a runaway from the Messenger clan who was going to be bonded to a Panther Sentinel, to all intents and purposes without her full consent, and her little brother had been claimed as family by the Alpha pair of the clan pack.  
The diplomatic repercussions of this were going to be horrendous. Why in the name of God had the girl not just told him what was going on, instead of just running, again?

Running, she’d been running with a child since he was a baby and she barely a teenager herself, what the hell was she so afraid of that the well connected Messenger clan and its powerful and dangerous partner the Host clan couldn’t protect them from, and why hadn’t he heard of any missing Messenger or Host children as Alpha Prime of the largest sub district in what used to be the old state of Washington. Missing clan children were always a priority, children were the lifeblood of the clans, and there were too many of the Western Sentinel Republic’s so called allies, let alone enemies, who would be only too happy to have their own captive sentinels and guides to alleviate any so called imbalance in power.  
Though they were precious to the clans but they were a priceless treasure to be pillaged by friends and enemies alike. Missing children were given priority over everything else, unless there was a reason to keep it secret. The hard truth hit him between the eyes, dear god, that’s why she had asked for the promise not to harm her brother, that’s why she avoided anything to do with Sentinels. For the love of God she was running from her clan, she was running from Sentinels, she was running from her family because she thought they were going to hurt her and the kid, but it couldn’t be just hurt could it?  
Not to cause that level of paranoia and fear, she believed that they were both in danger, mortal danger. The knowledge pulsed through him enraging him. His Sentinel need to protect outraged, he heard his spirit animal roar with fury and immediately felt the concerned mind touch of his bonded Guide. He calmed and sent reassurance through the bond to his guide, but he knew his partner would seek answers later.

He stiffened as he remembered that he had issued the nationwide request for information from other law enforcement agencies so they would know where the kids were. Which meant that in the not too distant future, he could expect a visit from the Host clan or Messenger clan! Bloody hell, he really had to know what he was dealing with now. 

Ellison knew the difference between courage and stupidity, he had seen plenty of both in his time in the army and law enforcement, but there was also an underlying fear which was so strong it focused on one thing only.  
Gabrielle had been living on that fear for so long she didn’t know how to deal with situations any other way now. He recognised that punch drunk, adrenaline fuelled desperation in her eyes. Well damn it she was just going to have to learn the hard way that this pack and clan looked after their own. And the only way for her and the kid to be fully protected now was for the mating bond to take, it didn’t matter how scared she was, she had to bond with Dean. No-one, family or not, could interfere with a mated pair. She would be safe.

The little boy was now the adopted son of the Alpha Sentinel and Guide of the Panther Clan. Just let the fucking arrogant Host clan try to overturn that. He’d lead the panther clan against the bird brains himself he thought savagely.

His face softened “You should have trusted me kid” he admonished gently, “You aren’t going to lose your brother now tell me what we need to know about the bo…about Castiel” he continued trying to reassure her, then had to hold her as her legs simply gave way beneath her, her relief so deep it had drained what was left of the blood in her face. “Truly” she whispered disbelievingly and took his raised eyebrow as confirmation. She had closed her eyes but the tears slid underneath her eyelids. She took a deep breath.

“Castiel is lactose intolerant; he can only take lactose free milk or soya milk. He’ll get sick if you give him normal milk. He will eat pretty much of anything except carrots, he hates cooked carrots, his favourite is burgers, and he’d eat the restaurant out of them if he could, but he’s good with his food. He just needs a bit of coaxing sometimes because he daydreams and forgets to eat. He needs his bear Bobby to sleep properly, it’s in my backpack and you have to tell him a story every night before bed. He doesn’t like bubbles in his bath because he likes to dunk his head and it stings his eyes when he does that if there are bubbles. He hates brushing his hair but loves brushing his teeth. He has a night light because he’s scared of the dark and he needs lots of cuddles.”

She was sobbing as she rattled out the words, hardly drawing breath, but not taking her eyes from the stern faced Alpha who stared at her, and then finally said.

“Neither I nor Winchester have any interest in keeping the boy from you, but you will not be allowed to see him until the bond is successfully completed, do you understand Gabrielle? You may not want it but this bond is your only hope of keeping your family together”

There was a horrified pause but then she nodded jerkily in acceptance, and her eyes left his face to home onto the stony faced Sentinel standing waiting for her. She trembled, her heart sank, she could sense his anger underneath that hard mask and she knew it was directed at her. He thought she had rejected him and now she was going to have to bond with him anyway. She was in so much trouble and she didn’t know how to handle this, she was totally out of her depth. She looked back up at the Alpha still holding her in place. “I understand Alpha” she almost whispered, then seemed to abandon any attempt to pretend indifference, “But I’m scared” the words so quiet that only the super sensitive ears of a Sentinel would pick them up.  
There was a collective exhalation of breath from the surrounding Sentinels who carefully refused to look at the seemingly patiently waiting Dean Winchester. Ellison was aware of it as well as of the fact that Winchester flinched but girl didn’t notice it, any of it.  
She continued quietly “I’ve never been to a Guide centre, I don’t even know how to be a Guide so how do I do this, how do I bond with a Sentinel when I haven’t been taught about Bonding, I don’t know what to do or what will happen and I know he’s very angry with me” her voice tailed off, as she looked up at him wide-eyed and vulnerable.

Fuck it, why wasn’t Blair here? It was Ellison’s first thought when he looked down into her pleading face. It should be a Guide speaking to her about this stuff not a Sentinel, and definitely not an Alpha Sentinel at that he thought embarrassed. He thought he could feel his guide’s gentle amusement at his instinctive retreat from such a conversation.

One large hand cupped her face and turned it towards her Sentinel. “Trust him and submit. His anger will fade once the bond is complete. The bonding will be…intense because you ran but you are his mate, his guide and he will not hurt you deliberately. Do not run or give him cause to think you are resisting. Each of his senses will be imprinted upon you, some perhaps together but it will take as long as it takes and then he will cherish you”

The word cherish sank through her stomach like a stone. She knew what that meant; she knew she would lose her independence, her freedom, even her will would be bound to the Sentinel. They pretended the word cherish was a gift, such a pretty word but it was used to chain the Guide to the Sentinels side, trap them into obedience. Oh God she didn’t want to be a cherished guide, panic flared deep inside her, but she buried it. This was for Castiel. She could do this for Castiel. Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.

She used his name as a talisman to hold back her rebelling emotions. She would submit to that Winchester, she could handle this, she could. It was for Castiel. The tiny traiterous whisper at the back of her mind about the beauty of her Sentinel was ignored. 

The knowledge that she wouldn’t be separated from Cas for ever, that she had one thing to accomplish before she could have him back seemed to have tilted her away from her abject fear and desperation and some of the kid’s innate defiance found its way back into her posture and her speech. Ellison had to resist the unexpected surge of affectionate amusement, damn he liked this little troublemaker, and keep his face blank when she twisted herself back to look at him in angry disbelief and ranted:

“That’s it, that’s all you are going to tell me, that’s what takes bloody six years in a guide centre, ‘trust him’ “ the last two words were uttered in her attempt at the Alpha’s deep voice.  Ellison heard a few hastily suppressed chuckles from his surrounding men. The girl continued, her voice rising slightly “Seriously, that’s it. I just bared my soul to you and you give me, what, five cryptic clues for some Sentinel Zen shit?”

She glared at him while he stared down at her impassively, her brain racing with options. How the hell did she deal with this? She knew Winchester was furious with her, she could feel his emotions pressing in on her and they hadn’t even started a proper imprinting. He was so angry but there was also deep hurt hiding underneath the anger and it made her uncomfortable, her Sentinel should not be hurt, she tried to force that thought away but she couldn’t stop feeling that she had to take his hurt away. She had caused this; she had caused his pain in public. A stray memory from her childhood filtered through her brain. A ceremony that she had been forced to watch with all the other pack members, a ceremony which had made her independent little skin crawl and made sure that she had not been able to unclench her teeth for at least a month but it was probably the only answer to her complete and utter screw up of this whole mess, and better that she initiate it and do it now instead of being forced to do it in front of the whole clan.

Ellison watched as her eyes narrowed and that clever little elfin face closed in as if to wipe away any traces of fear. Then she hissed something incomprehensible under her breath at him before stalking off in a temper towards Dean Winchester.

The other Sentinels watched with fascination and varying degrees of disapproval.

Dean watched her walk towards him, his eyes glinting with rage and resentment. She had rejected him twice in public, and ran from him. She had been touched by another Sentinel, the Alpha and had stood there making no protest and without trying to get away; she had even hugged the Alpha in the Hospital instead of coming to her own Sentinel for comfort. Then she had openly admitted her fear of him in front of all the other Sentinels. 

Now she was finally submitting because it was the only way to retain access to her brother, not because she wanted to bond with him, her Sentinel, her bond mate, oh  no this was only so she could stay with the little brat. Did she think she would get away with playing him that easily?

Winchesters didn’t give a shit about the opinions of others, only the Alpha Sentinel and his Guide were important to him, but this humiliation caused by his destined Guide was eating him alive. He had to get her away from this place back to his territory and then he would deal with her treachery. He was so fucking angry he could punch a hole in his baby, his beautiful Impala and his spirit animal was almost insane with need and grief and anger.

The girl came to a halt a few feet away from him, those amazing eyes nervously searching his stern face. She made a strange little movement, almost as though she was nodding in confirmation at something. Then to his complete shock, she went to her knees in front of him, and without removing her eyes from his, she spoke clearly and solemnly using words in a ritual format he had never heard before.

“Sentinel, I have wronged you and your pack through my fear and ignorance, I have disobeyed your Alpha, I have lied to your Alpha and your pack and I have stolen from your Alpha and your pack,” She took a deep breath and continued “my worst transgression is that I have run from your proper claim of bonding and I have run from you and your spirit animal. I offer you now my pride, and my submission in public as penance for my offences and submit my will to your punishment until such time as I am forgiven or cast off from the pack.”  
  
There was an astounded silence at her words and then the girl dropped her head into her hands and leant forward until her head was on the ground in front of the Sentinel’s boots.

Dean looked down at her in total stunned amazement and then he heard the appalled comprehension and utter rage in his Alpha’s voice

“Fucking Host clan bastards”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound had triggered the first part of the instinctive imprinting
> 
> Dean had carried the girl to his bed, and the satisfaction he felt at having his guide in his arms, his bed, in his territory overwhelmed the disappointment that she had fallen into an exhausted uneasy sleep before they could begin the bonding proper. He had set her down gently on top of the bed, in the darkened room, still wrapped in his green silk dressing gown after her shower. 
> 
> Warning: Angst, angst and more angst. Dubious consent at best. Elle really doesn't want this to happen. Most of from Deans POV

Sound had triggered the first part of the instinctive imprinting

Dean had carried the girl to his bed, and the satisfaction he felt at having his Guide in his arms, his bed, in his territory overwhelmed the disappointment that she had fallen into an exhausted uneasy sleep before they could begin the bonding proper. He had set her down gently on top of the bed, in the darkened room, still wrapped in his green silk dressing gown after her shower. 

Her blushing embarrassment at being bare in front of him hadn’t lessened after the shower, it had grown but it was the silent wet eyed shame that had chased away any hint of defiance and left her young face vulnerable and defenceless which had finally softened his angry heart enough that he had allowed her to cover herself with the ridiculously large dressing gown, soothing some of his ire because it was his dressing gown she was draped in, and it was his scent which was surrounding her.  
He refused to feel any guilt over the sincere relieved gratitude in her whispered thanks but he could feel more of the angry resentment soften, as she tentatively took one of his big hands in hers, and raised it to her lips where she timidly kissed its palm, and then she cupped it against her face. He could see the exhaustion, sadness and scared determination in the wide eyes she lifted to his, not letting go of his hand against her cheek, as she stammered “I will obey you Sentinel, I won’t try to run again, I swear”

They weren’t the words he had ever expected to hear from his destined mate, but he was taking anything he could get right now out of the major cluster fuck his life had become over the last 48 hours. He had stared into those expressive eyes for a long time, permitting her to keep hold of his hand, his thumb unconsciously stroking her cheek, as he allowed himself to calm down without answering her. Talking was over rated, and despite his anger he didn’t want to frighten her any more than she was already. So he just watched as her eyelids began to droop and she struggled against the exhaustion that held her in its grip, until she finally rested her head against his chest and muttered “So tired, sorry”.   
He swung her up in his arms, ignoring her small squeak of surprise, and as he moved upstairs to the main bedroom and then towards the large bed by the double French doors, he felt her body simply relax against him as she fell into the sleep she so desperately needed after the turmoil of the last few days. She didn’t stir when he lay her down on the luxurious linen, or when he had removed all his clothes and lay right next to her on their bonding bed.  
He closed his eyes briefly as the smooth slide of his bare skin against hers nearly stopped his breath. He took the opportunity to look his fill at his reluctant Guide.  

Her hair was still damp and curled into her scalp as if it was caressing her skin. He wanted to caress her skin, her hair, her lips, he wanted to curl into her body and find the curves and dips and discover where their bodies fit together, and where he could make them fit.

But he could control himself, he was not a damn animal, he was a Winchester and he would do this properly. The kid was stressed, exhausted and frightened.  Fuck she was scared of him, scared of what he would do to her. But she was fucking brave, she had guts, and the Winchester men had always been suckers for the courage of an underdog. Damn it that was why he didn’t watch the Hallmark channel anymore! When she had knelt in front of him spouting that strange ritual and publicly begged for forgiveness and for him to punish her, she had looked at him like he was going to take her straight to hell with him but she had done it anyway. Brave, dumb yeah but brave.

But a part of him, the part where humiliation had been gnawing at him, because of  her behaviour, that part had been soothed by that very public submission, although he would never have forced such a thing on her, she had done it voluntarily. He would make himself remember that even though she had rejected him, she had rejected their bond, she had run from him. His panther was still unsettled and he could feel the anger roiling in his gut, and sparking through his blood stream, she had rejected him, rejected them, left them and would have kept running away from them for ever.

His Guide had rejected her Sentinel. The anger inside him had turned cold, so very cold and there was a certain satisfaction to the knowledge that she had no choice but to submit now. Her words on her knees in front of him, his Alpha and his pack mates had eased some of his fury and pain but not the vivid real sense of betrayal.

They had caught her, he refused to acknowledge that she had stopped running; he only knew that other Sentinels had been there when she had been caught, other Sentinels had been within touching distance. The Alpha had actually touched her, had touched his Guide, his fucking Guide, (emphasis on the pronoun there Alpha), the Guide who had rejected him.

The growl burst from his throat before he could stop himself and he tried to focus, to remember that she was in his territory now, he had her safe from any others and she would submit. She had told him she would obey. The green of his eyes brightened to that of the panther’s vivid emerald as he studied her without blinking. She would become his, and there would be no more of this running shit. She was fucking his and the sooner she accepted it the better. There was a savage satisfaction in the thought. 

But the part of him that had snatched her from the pack and run with her to the hospital, the part that had felt sorry for his little Guide and wanted to comfort her was hurt, humiliated and appalled that the only way he could have his mate was through this forced bonding.

And then his mind brought up the memory of how she had stood there, white faced and shaking when Guide Sandburg had taken the little boy, and the possessive jealous rage he shared with his panther spirit animal turned to pain and his panther whined. He almost did too.  Their Guide mate was hurting and he couldn’t make it better because she had rejected him, them, she had run from them. 

 She had showered the scent of the other Sentinels out of her skin. Her clothes had been sealed in the plastic box issued to all unbonded Sentinels the night of the moon hunt specifically for that purpose. If they returned to their territory with a Guide, the clothes box was to be left outside their home territory for collection and sent to the compound laundry as the newly claimed Guides had to be free of the scent of others, something which would disturb and upset their new Sentinels, something which would make the imprinting and final claiming a lot harder and rougher than it needed to be. Therefore the new Guide mates were only allowed to wear what the Sentinel provided until the bonding was complete.  
That was if he allowed her to wear anything, he thought grimly. If she had no clothes, she couldn’t easily run and disappear again.  
  
Despite the seeming sincerity of her words, he didn’t trust her. She had played her tricks too easily and cleverly for her to receive his trust immediately. She would have to earn it.  
She might be afraid now but she had a cunning intelligence that he wasn’t going to underestimate again.   
It was too easy to remember how she had seemed so distressed and distraught when she had fallen into Ellison’s arms at the hospital and yet still managed to lift the Alpha Sentinel’s keys to his truck. For fuck sake, she had pick pocketed the Alpha Prime of the subdivision, who was not only the strongest wiliest most savvy Sentinel he had ever met, with an empathic powerful shaman clan guide but who was also a cop with twenty plus years experience and the Alpha had not known she had done it. “Once bitten kid, going to have to try harder this time. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. You ain’t going to fool me twice little one.” His thoughts were dark and bitter  

She had been so quiet when she had followed him obediently into his home. The angry bravado which has made her stalk up to him in the playground had drained away like water from a leaky sieve when her head had become level with his boots.

It hadn’t returned whilst she was sitting in his beautiful black Impala, only the two of them in the car, as he drove her towards his territory, his home, their home now because she knew the score, she had to bond with him, she had no choice if she wanted to be with her brother again.   
He could honestly admit that he hadn’t been keen on finding a guide and bond mate; hell he hadn’t wanted one, period. But this, this utter shit fest bloody trial of his patience, temper, and even his fucking sanity was so not included in his list of scenarios when it came to actually bonding with his destined guide.

If he had thought about it, and maybe sometimes in the deepest darkest part of the night when he woke up tense and worried about another Winchester problem, he had distracted himself with thoughts of what might be instead of what was, and he had assumed that his Guide would be as desperate to bond with him as he would be to bond with the Guide and there would be the happy-ever-after, roses around the door, white picket fence crap. This nightmare situation hadn’t even been a figment of a figment of a figment of his imagination.   
  
His lips twisted with rage and his eyes flared as his spirit animal took the opportunity to sternly regard his recalcitrant mate. And then there was the telling fact that her spirit animal hadn’t made an appearance yet. He didn’t even know what it was. Another messed up insult to their bond when her spirit animal refused to take it seriously and made no attempt to appease his panther’s pain.  

She had seemed to shrink in on herself the further from the playground they travelled and the longer he kept silent. She had studied the inside of the Impala as if her life depended on it whilst she had waited in vain for some reaction from him.

She kept on flicking nervous little glances towards him as if she was terrified he was going to pounce on her at any moment. He knew he should say something, anything to try to reassure her, but he was too fucking angry. He wasn’t a cruel man by nature, he did his job to the best of his abilities and deliberately causing pain was not his thing, but he had a temper and he knew if he tried to speak to her now, he would lose it entirely.

She tried to speak to him a couple of times and he heard the tears in her scared voice as it faded away into the silence at his lack of response. He couldn’t even really respond to her final attempt at conversation, a shivering desperate plea “Sentinel please say something, even if it’s just to yell at me”

He refused to look at her; he refused to speak to her because he was desperately trying to keep a lid on his feelings, and not stop the damn car and just take her up against the hood anyway. She seemed to shrink even further away from him as she waited for a response that wasn’t coming. She didn’t speak again, just turned to stare out of the window at the unfamiliar scenery, a small ball of misery and fear but he saw the way her shoulders were shaking and heard the faint sobs she tried to keep silent.  

He felt like such a douchebag, his hand reached instinctively towards her and gently rubbed at the slight bonding mark he had left on her neck, which oddly enough seemed to give them both a small measure of comfort until he felt calm enough that he could try to speak to her. But it had to be about something which lacked the potential to escalate into emotion. His hand dropped away and as she turned back towards him, with an uneasy mixture of protest, longing and nervousness flickering across her face, his deep voice was terse and blank as he told her that they still had twenty minutes to his home. She had studied him for what seemed like interminable seconds, where he had the impression she was silently begging him to continue to talk to her, she  had curled around on herself, no doubt mind frantically racing to be able to find a way  to escape him, he thought with cynical bitter amusement.  

His territory was a two storey handsome large house in the main Sentinel compound. 

When they pulled up to the security gates, they opened automatically. The guards didn’t bother to come out, just cleared the way for him. He realised that they must have been informed about his new status as normally the entry rules and regulations were strictly adhered to. But this non interference was standard procedure for a new Sentinel and Guide pair bonding. No Sentinel was going to get in his way or slow him down now before the full imprinting and bonding was complete. Well no Sentinel except his fucking Alpha who had laid hands on his mate. The growl low in his throat seemed to startle the girl out of her reverie and he could hear the frightened beat of her heart.  
  
Elle had been studying the compound wide eyed. She was instinctively scoping for entry and exit points, weaknesses in the perimeter, pulling all the data together and storing it in her brain for future use. She couldn’t help it, she had spent too long having to rely on such habits and data to protect her little brother that she couldn’t stop such an ingrained behaviour now.  Her eyes widened as she took in the house he pulled to a stop in front off. Envy hit her gut like a punch, it looked like a home, she thought with bitter longing. The kind of home that would have children playing in the back yard or running shrieking through the house to steal snacks from an indulgent adult. The kind of home you lived with people who loved you and took care of you. The kind of home that Castiel had never known, the kind of home she had left and those memories were buried deep in her subconscious because it hurt too much to remember.

He obviously had some status in the clan, or maybe he had inherited from his murdering tyrant of a father, she thought resentfully, ignoring the way the underlying sadness made her want to weep for everything she had lost and Cas had never known.

But when they got out of the car, she couldn’t bring herself to focus on anything else except the big angry brooding Sentinel as he unlocked the front door and walked into his home knowing damn well she would follow him despite her need to turn tail and run. She stared at his back as he moved forward and then looked down at the threshold of his territory. God, she didn’t recognise herself like this, she wanted to cry because she was so bloody scared. This wasn’t Gabrielle who had challenged the might and determination of the Host clan to protect her little brother Castiel, the Elle who had kept him safe for the long years they had been on the run.

How did these Sentinels have the power to turn her into a scared little child, especially this one, her chosen Sentinel whose anger made her want to weep, and who she had already begged for forgiveness.

Once she was over that threshold, on his territory, he could do what ever the hell he wanted to her and she couldn’t stop him, and he had barely spoken a word to her on the entire trip. She knew she had made him angry but she hadn’t realised just how angry he was. She was so scared. Logically she knew he could have stopped the car and done anything he wanted to her at anytime during their journey, but stepping over that threshold seemed to be the last straw. Stepping over that threshold swept away any lingering foolish notion and desperate hope that this was all some weirdly real dream and she was going to wake up with Castiel in that dingy motel room. Stepping over that threshold meant she was going to submit to this Sentinel, that she was no longer in charge of her own life and she was so honestly scared damn it, she didn’t know how to deal with it. She closed her eyes, fighting to find a way to accept it. 

He came to a stop ahead of her and she could hear the low growl which issued from his throat as he realised she hadn’t stepped foot into his home. He still didn’t turn to look at her but her anxiety levels increased until he must be able to hear the frantic pounding of her heart as she took that final step over the threshold and into his home.

Yes, abject fear was as good a way as any to overcome stupid scruples, she mocked herself mercilessly.

“Close the door behind you and stay there” was the Sentinel’s only comment as he moved off again. 

Dean had refused to be appeased because she had obeyed him. She had stood there waiting nervously for his instructions, her clothes stinking of intruders in his territory. She had been shaking when he had made her remove everything under his unrelenting gaze so she wouldn’t track those offensive scents through his home, as she stood there trying to cover herself with her arms and her hands, her head down submissively, trying desperately not to offer a challenge or provoke him in any way as his panther prowled round the small defenceless figure studying her to determine where he would place his bonding mark. The bite at the hospital had been a temporary emergency stopgap and the permanent mark didn’t have to be in the same place. In fact both he and his panther relished the idea of there being two marks on their Guide. There would be no hiding the claiming and bond mark then, even if she tried.

He saw the scuffed elbows, the clenched hands, the delicate curve of her neck, the smooth pale expanse of skin leading to the curve of her perfectly proportioned ass, the strength in her lean legs and her dainty little feet.

His searching gaze was drawn to the tattoo of the wings on her shoulder and his panther snarled, the sound issuing from his throat low and vicious, how dare anyone else mark his mate? She jumped but stayed in the same spot, knowing better than move. He moved closer to study it  and then he heard the terrified beating of her heart, the almost sub vocal whimpering and breathed in the scent of abject misery she was exuding. He should have heard it earlier but he was too focused on his own needs. Her body trembled like a leaf in the wind, and he saw one tear drip off the end of her chin.

His panther whined at her distress and his head dropped to nudge her shoulder gently, his stubbled face stroking relentless across the tattoo as if by scent marking it, it would appease the panther’s rage. She stood there obediently, suffering his ministrations but she refused to look at him and suddenly it was the most important thing in the world to the Sentinel and his spirit animal that their Guide mate looked at them. He gently tilted her head towards his face, and continued to stare into her eyes as he bent his head towards her shoulder.

He lapped at the tattoo, tasting her skin, tracing the outline of the imaged slowly and carefully, and sending a shiver through her small frame.  He moved closer to her body, still lapping and slid his arms around her body to draw her towards him until she was resting flush against him, the texture of his uniform strange against her bare skin, her bare feet bracketed by his boots and her legs enclosed by the long muscular length of his. The low contented rumble of his purr against her skin was soothing and despite her near panic at being hauled into his arms and surrounded by that strong male body, the sound seemed to connect to her body and bypass her stressed brain and she could feel her muscles begin to relax, even though her brain was screaming warnings about strange large hands deliberately stroking the underside of her breasts, moving nearer and nearer to her nipples and the heavy erection pressing into the dip of her back above her backside. When the fingers of those hands finally circled her nipples, she moved backwards in instinctive denial but only pressed herself closer to the hard male body behind her. The fingers followed and continued their relentless gentle movements as the purr grew in tone and became amused, and the lapping tongue moved from her tattoo up over her shoulder blade and trailed its way to the juncture of her neck where he inhaled her scent deeply before teasing little bites were nibbled up to her ear.

Elle’s head fell weakly back against him and her neck was bared by instinct. She could feel his satisfaction and approval. Her body was responding to her Sentinel even if her mind wasn’t.

Then as his nose was buried in her hair, and he inhaled deeply again, he stiffened.

His low voice growled “you need to bathe, you still smell of the Alpha”.

And he straightened up once more tense and angry, relaxing his hold on her body but the small whimper of protest as he began to distance himself from her that she couldn’t suppress quickly enough eased some of the anger.

He studied her for a few seconds and she still refused to meet his eyes, he could see the pretty pink flush to her cheeks, the way she fought to keep her hands to her side, the way her nipples were peaked and proud after his gentle ministrations and his satisfaction grew. He took her hand and led her to the downstairs shower room.

She was his and she would soon realise that. He had to stay calm, she was mate and guide and mustn’t be hurt, but she had run from them. Why had she run from them?

They were part of each other, they completed each other. He would keep her safe and she would keep him safe. 

He could control himself, he had pushed away the raging feelings of rejection which wanted him to claim her immediately until she never even thought about leaving him again, he could control himself but she looked so delectable lying there in his dressing gown, it was the start of his scent marking. Soon his scent would be inside her as well as on her skin. He drew a deep breath, he was not an animal but lust hit his gut like a steam train.

 He lay there next to her whilst she was fast asleep, feeling his body finally relax after the tension and stress of the previous long hours slipping away as if accepting that he had found exactly what he needed.  
He listened to her breathing, and unconsciously his hearing deepened, the room receded and his focus was entirely on the Guide resting beside him. He moved until his head hovered over her heart, its beat began to dictate the beat of his own.  
It was rhythmic and so soothing and his head gradually lowered until he rested above her small breasts. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound, feeling the sound of her heartbeat pounding through his blood cells; remembering the way her feet had pounded through the streets trying to get away from his pack. He felt her heartbeat; he heard her heartbeat and only the sound of her heartbeat. There was nothing else in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Bonding stuff and all that entails.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She murmured and moved restlessly as she felt a weight press down on her body. Some deep instinct was pulling her out of her exhausted slumber, something was wrong, her heart was speeding up, recognising danger, there was something wrong with her Sentinel, she had to help her Sentinel, no, she needed to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Start of the bonding process, so things get a lot more explicit. Still dub con because there is a part of Elle that doesn't want this to happen and has only agreed to it so that she can have Castiel back
> 
> Apologies for the delay, my beloved technological wonder decided enough was enough and went quietly into that dark night, but taking ALL the unpublished chapters of ALL my stories with it, so I have spent the time re-writing things I should have backed up in the first place. Yes I am a complete idiot but at least......, well no there isn't a silver lining and I refuse to look for one and shall stay pissed off for at least the next ten years until pen and paper make their successful return courtesy of the evil skynet and the Austrian terminator who becomes Governor of somewhere big and warm and sunny. Rant over. Enjoy, and let me know what you think of this recreated chapter, Ta muchly and hugs xx

She murmured and moved restlessly as she felt a weight press down on her body. Some deep instinct was pulling her out of her exhausted slumber, something was wrong, her heart was speeding up, recognising danger, there was something wrong with her Sentinel, she had to help her Sentinel, no, she needed to help him.  
That need, that wrongness, pulled her up through the layers of sleep until she opened her eyes at the same time as she actually recognised that the strange weight she felt was that of his head on her chest.  
His lips were open, warm and wet against her breast, no longer clamped together and the short relaxed breaths whispered across her skin.  
She ignored the rasping intermittent scratch of his stubble as she stared down at the short soft brown hair, and the unfocused blank emerald eyes of her Sentinel.  
His face had the slack jawed expression of a zone out. She reacted in panic. She knew a Guide was supposed to be their Sentinel’s anchor to reality, was supposed to use one of the other senses to pull them out of a sense induced fugue but she didn’t know which sense had caused this zone out. For a second she could feel utter panic overwhelm her but then her normal instinctive reaction to potential danger took control of her quick and clever brain, and came up with a viable solution.  
If she didn’t know which sense had done this to him then she needed to use more than one sense to pull him back. At least one should work. Shouldn’t it? Oh God she didn’t know, she had never been trained, she wasn’t a Guide, she couldn’t do this, but before her doubts could turn into a full blown panic attack and stop her cold, instinct took over.

“Sentinel, my Sentinel, Dean Come back to me, come out of it now” she soothed repeating the words again and again, softly running her fingers through his hair, stroking his face, his eyes, his lips.  She used touch and hearing to try to anchor him back in the present.

 Dean felt her touch, heard her words and suddenly the sound shivered through his nerve cells. He had to hear more. He had to know every sound she made. This was his Guide and he had to hear her.

His finger stroked the curve of her neck until it rested against her throat where the hum of her voice curled through his flesh and the sound of her skin sliding against his enthralled him.

He whispered her name and she moved in response, he said it a little louder and the questioning humming sound she made delighted him.

He had to hear more. He had to hear her voice. He spoke her name normally and she asked urgently, her voice husky with the concern evident “Are you ok Dean?”  
She didn’t even attempt to conceal her anxiety and worry from him. This whole situation frightened her, the power he had over her. God, his zone out had even woken her from her sleep for heaven’s sake, but what frightened her even more was that the longer she was in his presence, the more she felt she belonged there.

He raised his head to look at her and the strange fierce heat of that green gaze burned through to the marrow in her bones. She took a deep breath in alarm..  
“Speak” he ordered huskily. She stared at him not understanding what he wanted, her eyes wide with confusion.

“Talk to me” the demand became more aggressive and impossibly her eyes widened  even further with as uncertainty turned to outright fear.  
She asked nervously “What do you want me to say Sentinel?” and there was a distinct tremor in her voice which caused the Sentinel to tilt his head slightly whilst his focus  on her  seemed to become even more intense.

“Anything, the alphabet, recite a poem, speak”, he demanded, not moving his gaze from her.

Suddenly she understood the vague and ridiculously cryptic advice from the Alpha Sentinel. He had said that when the main imprinting began she should just do as Dean asked; that he wouldn’t deliberately hurt her but her submission was crucial to that. The fact that she had already run from him would make the bonding process more intense, if she struggled or tried to run again, he could hurt her unintentionally.    
Oh shit, oh shit, it was starting with sound. Now he was imprinting her with sound.

Hesitantly she began to recite the alphabet, watching him with wide nervous eyes and the Sentinel relaxed slightly, his head tilted to one side and his eyes focused on her mouth, watching the way her lips formed shapes as she made the sounds he had asked for. When she finished that, he tensed again and growled at her. She couldn’t help it, she flinched away from him and the Sentinel’s angry impatience became even more vocal, the growls were bloody scary and getting louder.  
She wanted to whimper, and curl up into a little ball, but she tried to calm down and obey him, the Alpha Sentinel’s earlier warning ringing in her ears.

Her brain racing, her pulse pounding, she started on Castiel’s favourite poem, it steadied her as it helped to remind her why she was submitting to this.  
This was all for Castiel, her darling baby boy, she could have found a way to disappear out of the clutches of these damn Sentinels otherwise. They wouldn’t have even seen her dust trail!

She ignored the tiny insistent little voice in her head that pointed out that Dean was her Sentinel and only hers.

“Is there anyone there asked the traveller…” her voice deepened, grew husky and hoarse with thirst as she recited the poem over and over again until Dean was satisfied.  
The underlying rebellion in her character tried to stop her from asking, but she was so thirsty, she was desperate for water. She cleared her throat and stuttered her plea “Please Sentinel, Dean, please I need, I’m so thirsty, please may I have some water”. She hated herself for begging but she needed fluid, and she didn’t dare try to leave his bed, or even move away from the oddly comforting nearness of his muscular naked body.  

For a second his fascination that he could hear the thirst in her voice distracted him from responding to her plea, but a sharp prod from his anxious panther reminded him that he was supposed to look after his Guide, and he reached for the bottle of water he had left on the floor next to the bed. There was still condensation from the refrigerator on the cold bottle.  
  
He saw the relief on her face, then the confusion when he told her to open her mouth and followed swiftly by bitter disappointment as he put the bottle to his own lips and poured the cold liquid into his own mouth.   
She actually looked hurt, but that changed as he moved closer to her face, and a frown of confusion started to pull her lips together until he shook his head and hooked one finger into her mouth to make sure she didn’t close it.  
He hovered over her, his big muscular body blanketing her much smaller one and lowered his head until his mouth was directly over her open lips; his eyes stared into hers which were wide with confusion, until he opened his own mouth and allowed the liquid to pour into hers.  
She was startled, she began to cough and he waited patiently until she had calmed down again. She began to protest until she saw the raised eyebrow and implacable look he was directing at her, and then slowly, with a pretty blush decorating her cheeks, she opened her mouth again, submitting to his silent order.  As she swallowed the last of the water he gave her, Dean’s mouth came closer until he sealed their lips together in a deep possessive kiss.  
When he finally lifted his head, he grinned. “You need, I provide”. He watched the warm colour flood her cheeks, but what fascinated him was the sound of the blush as it affected her skin, travelled through her capillaries, and how he could still hear her thirst when she licked her lips. He didn’t bother to ask if she wanted more, just kept giving her the water in the same way  and kissing her deeply before he took the next swig from the bottle until three quarters of the bottle was gone and he couldn’t hear her thirst any more, just her madly beating heart. Lust swirled in his gut, but he controlled it, he still had to catalogue her sounds until both he and his spirit animal were satisfied and the hearing imprint was completed.

He told her to count, he wanted to hear her soft voice utter numbers. He ordered her to count until he told her to stop. She obeyed without question. That focused predatory look in his eyes persuaded her that raising objections would be a very stupid idea

“Dean” her voice trembled when she had finished with the numbers, wanting to say something but not sure what. She hated the fact that she sounded like she was begging, but she was nervous and unsure, she had almost believed after those deep wonderful kisses that he would just take her and be done with it, but he had seemingly been unaffected by it, and had continued with the imprinting with stubborn determination.  
She realised that she couldn’t predict what her Sentinel was going to do next, and that defeated the defence mechanism she had used to look after Cas and herself, she had always been able to successfully read other people. Now she couldn’t read this Sentinel, she could only submit and pray that she would come out of this in one piece.  
Knowing that he wouldn’t hurt her and believing it were two different things all together. She couldn’t stop the fine shivers working their way through her muscles.  
   
She didn’t want any of this. She knew she had no choice but to submit to the Sentinel, not if she had any chance in hell of seeing her little brother again. The Alpha had made it very clear so she couldn’t misunderstand it. She was Winchester’s Guide and she would accept her duties, her lot in life. Only when Winchester and the Alpha were happy that the bond was secure, would she be allowed to see her brother.

The Sentinel didn’t take his burning gaze from her, she was unable to meet his eyes for long, it felt too much like she was losing herself and drowning in a sea of green but he ignored her pathetic little attempt to talk to him.  

“You will say my name every time I touch you” that intense deep husky voice ordered and her knees went weak. She was grateful that she was lying down, because she was convinced that she would have fallen by now if she was standing up.

 Suddenly she was rolled onto her stomach, her startled questioning “Dean?” earned her a deep masculine chuckle. “Hold the headboard and don’t let go”. His voice was deep and sinfully amused but implacable, and she slowly reached up to hold onto the wooden bars. He waited until she had obeyed him and then stroked her hair gently as he turned her head until it rested on the pillow. Her obedience seemed to relax some of the aggression that thrummed through him.

He slowly moved the dressing gown aside, his gaze on the pale flesh which was revealed and she felt air against her bare skin. This time her “Dean” was more fearful and high pitched. She tried to wriggle round to face him but he restrained her movement and kept his hand on her backside gently stroking as he leant up towards the side of her face and spoke softly but distinctly “I’m sorry but I need to know every sound you make”, his warm breath ghosted over her ear and she shivered.

She felt him move his hand and then heard the swish as it came through the air and the flat of his hand landed with a sting against her backside.    
“Ow Dean”, she protested in outrage and bucked to get away but that other hand held her securely and  there was no time for more as the second blow landed in exactly the same place.

“Dean” she gritted angrily, and began to struggle in earnest, but he held her there with insulting ease until she tired herself out and he began again. At the third smack she pleaded “Don’t Dean”, on the fourth she whispered his name, she continued whimpering his name on each slap, now alternating across her red and burning cheeks until the tears fell and she sobbed his name continuously. He was silent throughout as he absorbed the sounds and the sobs she made, then with no warning, it stopped and he rested his hand against the burning flesh. He bent his head and she felt something wet and soft lick against her stinging skin as he began to gently smooth and stroke the sore areas. Then he straightened and he murmured soft consoling sounds against her ear until her sobs died down

“Why Dean? It hurts,” she whimpered softly when she could finally string words together into a coherent sentence.

“I’m sorry, I need to know every sound you make” he repeated softly, still so intent on listening to her.

His stroking hand slipped from the throbbing burning hot red flesh and slipped into the crease between the cheeks, she stiffened in shock and stuttered his name as she felt his fingertips stroke and probe, she clenched at the shocking intrusion and as his fingers continued lower and lower teasing at the soft silky flesh, she drew a deep breath and exhaled his name in uncertain fear and shamed longing as her legs fell helplessly open under those relentless clever fingers.  He alternated the movement from side to side and then up and down. She tried to catch her breath as she felt the moisture gathering, as those infuriating fingers seemed to move in time to the pulse beating through the sensitive flesh and there was a strange winding sensation which seemed to be chasing the fingers but not catching them. She felt hot and sweaty and she needed…needed something.  
The helpless way she moaned his name on an exhalation brought another unseen smile to his lips, and he repeated his original sentence firmly “I need to know every sound you make”.  
He drew a soft breath and continued in an almost whisper that sent shivers down her spine  
“Next time I will watch you, see your skin flush and burn with arousal, see your eyes fill with need, want and lust for me, but now I don’t want to be distracted from the sounds you make as I pleasure you, listening to the beat of your heart, the breath from your lungs and my name as I hear you come on my fingers.”

His husky voice deepened as he spoke and he watched the helpless shivers run across her skin. “You will say my name every time I touch you” he commanded again.

He focused his hearing and listened to the liquid gather at the apex of her thighs, heard the stuttering breaths as she came closer and closer to orgasm, heard her pulse beat in time to the winding need of her arousal, heard the trembling voice begging him almost incoherent with need. Finally she screamed his name as he felt the shudders through his fingertips as her muscles contracted and released and she tried to arch her back as she lay there face down, panting into the fine cotton sheets.

Before she had a chance to relax, he turned her over, the robe falling open revealing her pale skin, flushed in patches. He knelt over her, staring at her exhausted dazed face, noting the tracks of her tears, saw the shamed arousal and simple fear of him and his gut twisted. What the hell was he doing? This was his guide. She was still a kid, a kid who had spent most of her teenage years looking after her baby brother, so it was likely she had little or no experience of sex or even adult relationships and he had nearly overwhelmed her.

He knew then that this was not going to be easy on her, because there was no way he could stop this. There was no way he was going  to stop it, her rejection, his anger, his spirit animal’s pain and the bonding were creating the perfect storm and he only hoped the pair of them got through it in one piece, physically at least. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be sane again..  
He needed more and his Guide would provide for his need. His body was hard with longing, his stiff aching cock had throbbed in time to the pulse he felt in her flesh as he fingered her to orgasm, he felt the bite of his lust as a delicious pain but he ignored it, it could wait until the final claiming. There were too many other distractions and needs first.

His fascinated gaze traced her body like a physical caress. Her arms were trapped by her sides so she could not draw the dressing gown over her exposed flesh, and his eyes were drawn to the pink brown nipples on those pert little breasts. His fingers still held the sensory memory of the gentle little stokes he had used to bring them to their peak as she had stood shivering in his arms in the hallway. He would have to taste them soon. But now, his spirit animal was whining with the need to comfort and protect.

He moved down next to her on the bed, and tucked his head into her neck, drawing in the sounds of his Guide, her heartbeat, her breathy sobs, the slap of her wet eyelashes as she blinked. He slid one arm underneath her shoulders and pulled her closer, tucked one leg possessively over her thighs, his thick hard cock resting against her smooth flesh, branding her with its heat and intent as he slowly drew the sheet over their bare bodies.  He felt her almost silent sobs through his chest, and he concentrated on calming her racing heart, his breathing slowing down on purpose so that her heart would follow.  
The low level rumbling purr of his contented panther also seemed to help her calm down. The tension left her body, bit by bit, and when her shoulders and neck finally relaxed, Dean pulled his head up so that they were face to face.

The outright fear and shame had disappeared; there was just a slight wariness left in her beautiful eyes as she nibbled on her lower lip, those eyes shyly meeting his and then he could feel the first of the bonding locks click into place between them, the sharp sudden inhale and startled look on her face confirmed that she felt it too.

His smile was pure satisfaction  
“Mine, my guide, mine” he murmured over and over with triumphant possessiveness as he used his mouth to tug her lip away from her teeth.

At the lack of response, he looked back at her, a growing frown on his face; she was lost in her own thoughts, when she should have been lost in him.  
The low level purr turned to a warning jealous growl as his free hand came up to wrap itself around her throat, pulling her from her distraction.  Her eyes widened with alarm and she responded in a whisper, the ritual words instinctive and unstoppable. “Yours, my Sentinel, yours, only yours”  
She felt her body begin to curve towards the Sentinel like iron to the magnetic north, but the small part of her brain not given over to the physical and emotional needs of the bonding, the strong, cunning determined part that had focused on keeping Cas safe and fed and even happy, that had forced her to run with her baby brother and never stop, that part of her essential being resented this claiming and would have gladly have taken a brick to the face of this self satisfied, self centred, selfish, stupid, silent stubborn stormy but oh so very sexy sentinel, … the jerk.

Pleasure lit up his face and the purring grew, the hand at her throat relaxed and the fingers began to weave across her soft skin, stroking and petting the length of her neck and running underneath her jaw in an almost predetermined manner.

She struggled to fight this strange state of relaxation, but its grip was too strong and soon she was distracted by the noises, why was everything so loud? It sounded like someone was playing a drum right next to her, and was that the wind which was howling so strongly she thought the windows would shatter.

“Dean?” she pleaded, afraid again, and suddenly she was once more caught in that glowing green Sentinel gaze. “Shh, darlin’, it’s the hearing bond, it will settle soon, or you can turn down the volume yourself. Try and picture yourself turning the dial until it’s at a more comfortable level” He whispered the words at her, knowing his normal tone of voice would be too much for her at the moment, but elation thrummed through his body at this tangible evidence of their bonding. He watched her carefully until he saw the tension recede again as she regained control of her sense of hearing.  Guides did not have the same strong enhanced senses as Sentinels but during the bonding, when the links were establishing, their senses synchronised until the Guide’s settled to a level that was stronger than their unbonded state but nowhere near the Sentinel normal range. It had been theorised that the increase in the Guide’s senses range was to be able to provide improved assistance and protection to their Sentinel.  

  “Better?” he coaxed in a more normal tone and was reassured when she didn’t flinch but nodded shyly at him. His incredible green eyes lit up with joy, and they could both hear the satisfied purr of his panther.  

His head buried itself in the juncture between her neck and her shoulder and she felt the way he inhaled her scent, the warmth of his exhaled breath sliding over her flesh and the cooler air he dragged into his lungs raising tiny frissons of delight against her skin.

Her eyes began to close almost against her will; that small part of her which resented that her body was trying to fool her that she was resting against her Sentinel, held safe in his arms, was overruled by the rest of her that did just want to be held safe, she hadn’t felt safe for an eternity and she needed, craved this feeling, even if it was just a temporary illusion, just for once she could relax knowing she was safe. She tilted her head until it rested against the soft brown hair and gave into the temptation, her eyes closed and her frantic exhausted brain was eased gently into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poem mentioned is The Listeners by Walter de la Mare and its Fabulous. 
> 
> You can read it on this link and even listen to the Poet read it
> 
>  
> 
> http://poemsandprose.blog.co.uk/2009/08/19/is-there-anybody-there-6756347/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears burned in the little boy’s eyes as he watched the countryside fly by, leaving behind his sister, his Elle, but he wouldn't let them fall. 
> 
> Castiel was scared and angry, he knew about being scared, sometimes he and Elle only escaped dangerous things by the skin of their teeth, he knew that it was scary to be hungry and have no money to buy things, or even how scary it was in the dark when he woke up and Elle was still asleep, so that he’d be frightened of the big shadows. 
> 
> He knew to be scared when Elle was scared, but she was always there when he was scared. Now she wasn't and he felt cold and so alone. 
> 
> First part of the chapter is baby Cas's reaction to being taken away from his adored sister by Ellison and Sandburg.  
> Second part is back with Dean and Gabrielle.. more angst and light smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: not mine just playing and its such fun.
> 
> Well this has been along time coming. Apologies but unfortunately had rather a scary time like Cas, thought we were going to lose someone very very dear before Christmas but it was a false alarm even though she is still rather poorly. So hadn't felt like writing for quite a while. Now the relief has made me a bit silly and couldn't really focus on writing again until I re-read dear Yakuit's lovely message and remembered that Yakuit had a completely shit time also but came back with a great chapter for her Sentinel story. So this chapter is in honour of you my dear, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Actually I hope everyone enjoys it, and your comments would be appreciated xx

Tears burned in the little boy’s eyes as he watched the countryside fly by, leaving behind his sister, his Elle, but he wouldn’t let them fall. Castiel was scared and angry, he knew about being scared, sometimes he and Elle only escaped things by the skin of their teeth, he knew that it was scary to be hungry and have no money to buy things, or how scary it was in the dark when he woke up and Elle was still asleep, so that he’d be frightened of the big shadows. He knew to be scared when Elle was scared, but she was always there when he was scared. Now she wasn’t and he felt cold and so alone.   
  
His small hands rubbed against his thin jeans and then he tucked them into the sleeves of the funny big beige coat that Gabrielle had found at the hospital to keep him warm. She had tucked him into it again after they had played in the park, her familiar soft hands warm and comforting, holding him close as she asked him to go with the Smiley man. He wanted to feel her hands now keeping him safe. He was always safe and loved with Elle. He wanted Elle. Please he just wanted Elle, he’d be such a good boy, he would promise he would, just please let him go back to Gabrielle.  
  
He had never been apart from her before. He hated it. Only the fact that Elle had begged him to go so that he would be safe, had kept him quiet and had made him obey the scary strangers. The curly haired smiling man who had taken him away the playground, had led him to a shiny police car with the lights still flashing, and had made him get in the back. Castiel had felt sick and scared at the sight of the flashing lights and the big squad car, He and Elle had always hidden away from the Police.

All the time the Smiley Man had been smiling and asking Castiel things or was telling him everything was going to be okay. But Castiel knew the Smiley man was wrong, he was a liar, because his Elle wasn’t with him so nothing was okay. The Smiley man had taken him away from Elle even though they didn’t want to be apart, how was that okay? So Castiel wouldn’t answer him when the man talked, he wouldn’t even look at him, instead staring out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of his sister until he had seen one of the other very big scary men dressed all in black who had been in the playground, head towards the car. The very big man had smiled at him when he saw Cas staring wide eyed at him through the window but Cas had turned his head away. The very big man got into the driver’s seat of the car and leant over to kiss the curly haired man before twisting his head towards Cas and saying in a kind voice “ So let’s get you home little guy and then we’ll have a nice lunch okay?”

Castiel stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, he didn’t want to eat, he wanted his sister, was the man totally stupid but the man just kept calmly waiting for an answer. Then Cas turned his head away again. He didn’t want to speak to the big stupid or the smiley stupid. He wanted to be with his Elle.

There was a silence for a little while as if Castiel was supposed to answer but Cas refused to look at either of them and then the car started up and began to move off. Castiel couldn’t stop the whimper from his throat as the car began to take him further away from his Elle, he twisted his whole body round to try to see her, one little hand was pressed to the window but it was no use the car was going too fast. He closed his eyes.  It hurt so much, this wasn’t right, he and Elle weren’t supposed to be apart, not never ever, ever! He felt sick with all the feelings running through him. He was so sad but he was so cross too and now the angry stuff was stronger than the sad stuff as he turned away from the window to face the front and sit properly again.

Castiel scowled, his little arms were folded across his chest even though the big coat sleeves flopped around them, and he was glaring at the back of the heads of the two men in the front seats. His eyes were getting blurry again every now and then but he was too angry to cry, and he just squeezed his hands into fists real tight when it felt like the tears were going to escape. He didn’t notice the eyes of the driver studying him in the mirror, or the subtle nudge the driver gave to the other man in the front. He hated them, they were taking him away from his Elle, he hated them, he hated them and he wasn’t gonna cry now, he wanted to hit them, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt them the same way they were hurting him and his sister. He wasn’t aware that his feet were drumming against the seat, as he became angrier. He hated them, he hated them, he hated them and he wanted to scream so loud, Elle would hear it all the way back at the playground.

“Hey Cas sweetheart you ok there?” the man with the long curly hair turned round to smile at him kindly, his gentle blue eyes were warm like the sun on a summer’s day which seemed to send the same kind of big cuddly soft happy stuff to his belly that happened when his sister was giving him a hug, holding him close or when they were giggling together.   
But he wasn’t going to accept the happy stuff feeling from this stranger, from a man who had made him cry. This was one of the monsters who had taken him away from Elle and Elle had been crying too. He hated that man. Cas knew his Elle had been crying, same as he knew she cried at night sometimes when she thought he was asleep, cos they didn’t have enough food or money or she couldn’t buy him a toy he had asked for. Castiel had stopped asking for toys after the night he heard her cry, he was a big boy now, and Elle always made up the best games anyway. If sometimes he saw something he really, really, really wanted, he would whisper it to Bobby the Bear so Bobby could remember to tell Santa for him, but he tried not to do it with Elle around, cos she would get that sad face underneath her smile, and Castiel hated seeing that sad face. He didn’t bother trying to tell his spirit animal anymore cos Azzie didn’t understand about toys, he just wanted to play pounce or chase all the time which was great and Castiel wasn’t even sure if Azzie understood about Santa. He’d asked Elle once and she had looked surprised and then grinned wickedly as they tried to figure out if Santa was a Guide or a Sentinel and what kind of spirit animal he would have. They had decided that Santa would have to have a reindeer as a spirit animal. They had laughed and laughed until Cas’s tummy was hurting.

Castiel’s little face scrunched up into an even bigger scowl. When was he gonna laugh with his sister again? Horrible mean men. He made his special scary face, the starey scary face, the one that Elle said was so scary it frightened the monsters under the bed. He wanted to frighten these nasty people cos they frightened his beautiful Gabrielle and they frightened him.    
 “My name is Castiel, only my Elle calls me Cas and I am not your Sweetheart, I don’t like you” his husky tear laden little voice growled at the words of the smiling man. Castiel heard a deep snort and he flicked his eyes to the driver of the car, who looked just like the enormous Giant out of the storybook Elle would read to him at night, when they were staying somewhere where there was enough power so they could read before bed, and then a deep amused voice murmured in a low tone, but Castiel could still hear the big dumb giant, so there. “That told you Blair”

Castiel piped up, his little voice surprisingly deep, his own striking crystal blue eyes focused like lasers at the back of the Giant’s head. “Don’t like you neither, you made my Elle cry, you big bully”. He was so angry with the two of them, he wanted to kick them, and he wanted to hit them. He wanted his Elle.

He saw the curly haired man wince, and rest a hand against the giant’s arm. “Jim, he’s just a little kid who’s really upset right now” he muttered soothingly

Castiel suddenly thought of the can of soda he had accidently dropped one day when they were eating in a park and then opened so that the sparkly fizzy liquid flew out of the can like angry buzzing bees and soaked Elle. Instead of getting angry, because having a soda was rare and only when Elle had managed to save enough money for a treat, Elle had giggled so hard she had a problem shaking her own can and spraying him back. He could still smell the sweet sugary tang and feel the sticky bits on his skin. Elle had made him laugh by licking the sweet stuff from his face and he had done the same back to her. Now, now he could feel his anger running through his body, fizzing and popping like the soda from the can and he couldn’t stop it. He wasn’t a little kid, he was a big boy and he was upset because these meanies had taken his Elle away from him. Castiel couldn’t stop what was coming, even if he had wanted to, he opened his mouth and he screamed, and screamed, drumming his legs against the chair “I want Elle, I want Elle, I want Elle”.

He saw the driver flinch and heard him snarl “Is this how you keep your promise to your sister to be good, little boy?” in a really growly scary voice, but he didn’t care. It hurt leaving Elle, and he knew she was scared too. Who was looking after his Elle when he wasn’t there? He wanted his big sister right now, this very minute, this second, now!

He also didn’t realise that the curly haired man who smiled too much had reached back until he felt a large warm hand on his leg, and before he could kick it off, his whole body was flooded with a peaceful calm that made it very hard to stay so angry. His fingers and toes and knees and even his nose tingled with a sparkly gold feeling, and he drew in a deep shuddering breath. All that anger and sadness hadn’t gone away but they seemed to be caught up in the warm glow and they couldn’t fight their way through it. His breathing slowed as his body relaxed and his eyelids began to flutter. The sneaky yawn felt like it used half his face. He was so tired, he would just close his eyes a little and then he would shout at the meanies when his eyes were more awake.

Sandburg kept his hand on the little one’s leg until he was sure Castiel was deeply asleep. The Guide looked at his Sentinel and sighed “Poor little guy, he’s so upset, he doesn’t understand this and he knows his sister was upset when he left”

Ellison made a grumbly non-committal sound, his ears were still ringing from the little boy’s high pitched screaming. He felt sorry for the kid but damn those screams had hurt!

Blair frowned at him, he knew damn well what was going through his Sentinel’s head “He’s just been ill, his sister has been taken away from him, and he has basically been kidnapped by two scary adult strangers’ big guy. I think he has earned the right to some temper tantrum time” he scolded his sentinel.

Ellison looked at the exhausted tear stained little face of the little boy and gave a sympathetic grimace, then Blair was amused to see a small proud smile cross his Sentinel’s lips as he responded “He’s got guts though hasn’t he? The feisty little tyke was going to give us utter hell even though he promised his sister he would behave.”

Blair snorted with amused exasperation, “You wouldn’t like the pair of them so much if they weren’t causing you problems Jim, admit it!”

Jim Ellison smirked at his bonded guide, making no effort to refute Blair’s teasing allegations.

“Now why would that even cross your mind, my sweet docile, compliant, submissive non argumentative mate?”

Ellison laughed aloud at the raised eyebrows and the look of fierce contempt Blair shot him. It caused Blair to laugh with him, and then tired concern laced his voice.

“She will be alright won’t she Jim?”

The Sentinel gave his partner a searching glance. “Dean’s a good man sweetheart”, he reminded his guide softly

“That’s not what I asked Big Guy” Blair looked back at the little boy, worry in his face and posture. Jim’s large hand landed on Blair’s leg comfortingly “We can intercede if necessary Blair, you know we can, but we have to let nature take its course” Jim buried his own anxieties under the need to reassure his husband.

The lack of response from his beloved Guide was answer enough.

 

* * *

 

Gabrielle lay there, feeling so utterly boneless and comfortable, she barely moved, slowly coming awake through the layers of sleep. Her body seemed focused on physical feeling, the soothing sensation of the soft bedding against her skin, the gentle breaths against her shoulder. She felt warm and safe and so relaxed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this…carefree, content? She wasn’t even sure what the feeling was, but she enjoyed it, laying there besides her beloved Castiel, listening to his breathing and feeling the puffs of air against her skin. Her slow smile was sleepy and happy.

These times with Cas, just curled up against each other, safe for a little while until the inevitable need to run again, felt so good. These times were so special, so sweet that they gave her the stamina and courage to go on. She used them to recharge her determination to keep her baby brother safe.

She adored his sleepy baby smell though the baby part had almost faded as he was nearly six now, but sometimes in the morning when they were curled so close, he was still her baby brother and he smelt like it.

Sleepily she inhaled deeply as she teasingly nuzzled against Cas’s throat, peppering baby kisses up to his cheek with a loving laugh.

The satisfied deep chested rumble that seemed to also ripple through her own body caused her to pause in confusion. Her lips stilled, tingling with a strange sensation. Her eyes opened slowly, stubble, she was kissing stubble, her Cas didn’t have stubble. The neck had muscles, the neck was large and the smell she had inhaled wasn’t Cas’s little boy smell. This smell was strong, earthy, and strangely comforting, spiced with danger. It was adult, masculine and it caused something unfamiliar to tighten in a line from her breasts through her stomach to her thighs. What the hell? Her eyes popped open, wide, and nervous, then she was caught in the intense green eyed gaze of the man lying beside her, the naked man lying beside her, the naked aroused man lying beside her. Her whole body gave a shocked shudder and she flushed, her instinctive reaction was to pull away, she was too close, oh god she was way too close, but she found herself wrapped up in the suddenly restrictive bedding, cocooned, snug like a bug in a rug. Those intense green eyes smiled at her and that deep gravelly voice, which also had a similar effect on her body as his scent, sending a stab of heat through her, said softly as if he didn’t want to startle her any further “Good Morning Sweetheart”

Her voice when she responded was nearly as husky as his. “I fell asleep”, her tone was half statement, half apology, her cheeks flushing and then paling as memories of the night before flashed through her brain, her tongue nervously licking her lips, leaving them glistening, wet and a darker shade of pink against the pale cream of her skin as the skin around her mouth tightened with anxiety, still trying to distance herself from him almost without realising it.

“Yes, yes you did”, the response was amiable and utterly amused but the timbre of that voice raised visible goose-bumps on her arms. Again she made an involuntary small movement as if trying to pull away from him.   
“Are you going to try to run from me again?” For a second there was sadness in the Sentinel’s voice before distrust and anger sparked in those green eyes and his face hardened.

Elle looked up at him warily. She wanted to take to her heels and run but she fought the urge. She knew she had to try to get him to understand. Words, words were her defence and the strongest weapon in her armoury. She could use words like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a bloody hat, words were the protection she wove around her baby brother, she could spin them and dance with them and paint with them, but for some reason Dean Winchester stopped her tongue better than a gag and it was so hard to say the words which would make things better. But she had to at least try. He hadn’t really hurt her with the first imprinting, but it had been so intense she didn’t think she could handle that and the hard almost bitter cynicism with which he had treated her since she had taken off from the Clinic with Cas. This was so frustrating. She took a calming breath. The really hard part was looking him in the eyes but she made herself do it, made herself vulnerable to him.

“Please don’t be mad at me again” she asked simply. “It’s not deliberate, I swear, I have been running with Cas for a long time, it’s hard to turn that instinct off” she offered quietly but she would be damned if she apologised for it. “It kept us safe, it kept Castiel safe. I have to keep him safe” Her chin came up and she kept looking into his eyes as she tried to explain something for which he could have no conception.

God this was hard, trying to teach herself to trust someone else with secrets that had been hidden for such a long time but Elle knew she had to make the effort to try to get the Sentinel to at least understand, even if he didn’t approve.

His gaze didn’t waver from her eyes, and she couldn’t tell how he was taking it, his face was strangely impassive as she opened up to him. Instinctively she tried to reach through the small bond they had created to get a bead on his emotions but he seemed to have blocked access to them. So they were going to have to do it the normal way then, communicate with each other by actually talking.

She edged slowly closer, as afraid of staying where she was, as of moving towards him, until her head was tucked under his chin and she was resting against that broad chest again.  He could probably feel the fine trembling through her body but that’s when she began to speak, she told him of the times they had gone hungry, of the times they had been chased by unscrupulous adults wanting the kind of things from them that would have turned any normal person’s stomach, she told him of the small kindnesses and unquestioning help they had received, and she told him of their efforts to stay under the radar.   
But she didn’t tell him how it started and who they were running from, she didn’t tell him how they managed to get false passports and who helped her get through the borders, and Dean knew it. He was a hunter and although she was telling him the truth, she wasn’t telling him everything…yet.

His hand had gone to her hair and he idly petted it whilst listening to her. His strong fingers soothing and gentling until she was more relaxed against him. He could hear the truth in her voice, but also the evasion. She wasn’t lying to him which gave him a great deal of satisfaction, but he wouldn’t allow her to continue her evasions for much longer. Realistically the more the bond locks fell into place, the less she would be able to hide from him. However the nearly constant attempts to pull away from him would not be tolerated any longer, and she needed to understand that. A gentle warning was in order.

 “Don’t try to flee from me darling’ his voice was a soft growl, firm though still amused which was his one concession to the unsure delicious Guide lying beside him. She tilted her head until she was no longer hidden under his jaw, and her eyes met his uncertainly. Suddenly he could smell her fear and it was in her eyes and her voice when she forced herself to ask “What.. what would you do if I did run?” No, no this wasn’t right, his clever brave little Guide shouldn’t be afraid of him, she should never be afraid of him, and he was ashamed that he hadn’t reassured her enough so that she felt protected. His fingers continued to sooth through her curly hair, and he tugged gently, sending her a reassuring smile  
“I would just have to find you, again and again until you trusted me enough to stop running, oh and there would be an amazing amount of angry sex and then make up sex.” He paused for a second and then grinned wickedly “Son of a bitch, in fact it might actually be fun if you run” and he laughed aloud at the sight of the embarrassed flush which covered her shocked face, as she licked her suddenly dry lips. The scent of her interested embarrassment banished the foul stink of her fear totally, and he gave a growl of approval.  
  
The laughter stopped and he stared at her intently, that small pink tongue, he could almost feel it licking his own lips and he wanted to taste, he needed to taste and draw her scent into his lungs, his blood, his very DNA so that he would always find her. God, it felt so good already, only one sense locked into place but she was his. He hadn’t woken up feeling this content or horny since, god he didn’t know when.  
He stretched luxuriously and she lowered her lashes in a panic refusing to take her eyes away from his face to the expanse of beautiful bare muscled flesh in the bed besides her. Those piercing sentinel green eyes caught her every reaction and as her blushing confusion grew, so did the satisfied smug smile on the Sentinel’s face. “Like what you see Darlin” he purred contentedly, the evidence of his little guide’s unwilling fascination and shy embarrassment increased the low level pulse of arousal he had woken with, heat thrumming through his gut into a deeper desire.

She was here in his bed, in his territory, wearing his clothes, with his scent on her body. He could feel the bond need begin to arise again, and he licked a stripe from her jaw to her ear. Above her startled gasp, he heard the rumbling purr of his fascinated spirit animal, and he turned to see his panther at the end of the bed, its vivid emerald eyes staring intently at the girl lying draped against his chest beside him, before slowly dipping its great head, gently beginning to scent mark her toes, rubbing its black fur affectionately against the ones peeping out from the duvet.

Gabrielle squeaked, jolting with surprise and stared down at her feet, her eyes widening at the sight of the playful big cat, whose eyes were focused on her, purring loudly as it marked her as his.

“Why hello there Beautiful” she whispered in delighted awe and the big cat seemed to preen smugly at the acknowledgement. Dean felt a smile cross his face at the intense satisfaction that she could not only see but even feel his spirit animal, and that smile widened when she squealed and giggled, jerking her feet back as the animal swiped its rough tongue against the vulnerable ticklish toes.

No-one had ever predicted or understood why some bonded pairs could interact with their partners spirit animals. The best most of the Sentinel Guide pairs could hope for was to see their partners other worldly guides. But actual physical interaction was rare and denoted a powerful bond. Dean’s panther had been part of his life for so long, even before he presented as a Sentinel, they had grown in power and age together. When Dean had been very young, he had insisted that his panther cub was a kitten, much to his parents’ amusement. As Dean had grown older, he had tried to re-name him many, many, many times but the big cat was having none of it. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the cat’s poor taste in music, after all his attempts to educate it. What was wrong with being called Metallica for God sake? But the cat had merely flicked a disdainful look at him and refused to answer to anything except Kitten. How in the name of his manly pride was he supposed to tell anyone that his big tough black panther was called Kitten? He was sure that the Alpha Sentinel had some cool name for his Panther spirit, even the Wolf of the Alpha Guide was probably called something badass like Remus. His cat didn’t care, he came and left when he wanted. Dean didn’t blame him, and if sometimes he whispered endearments to Kitten, there was no one around to hear him or tease them anymore, no Dad, no Mom, no Sammy, and no Adam.

So this playful interaction between his Spirit animal and his Guide touched Dean deeply, and he tilted Elle’s head back until he had access to her lips. He licked the outline of her lips, until they softly parted and then gently pushed his tongue in her mouth when she had opened her lips instinctively. All to the sound track of the satisfied rumbling purrs of the panther.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding, more smut and then a surprise... 
> 
> I know, I know, I know I don't ring, I don't write ( I especially don't write! Over a year oh my) and then I leave you with a cliffie. See the note at the end for more info. ; -) x

Dean intensified the strength of his taste buds in his tongue, needing to understand all the nuances of her taste, and linked to that, the sense of smell, he couldn't separate the two, so the second bond lock taking in two more senses was beginning and his mind and body were turning away from everything except his Guide, his mate in his arms, but this time the frantic need wasn't present, this time he had to savour everything slowly and gently, and he would take his own sweet delicious time learning all her tastes and her scents.

The soft muffled whimper against his mouth curved his lips and he raised his head to look down into Elle's almost dazed eyes, the calm and collected young woman who had tried to communicate with him of a few moments ago no longer in evidence. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her throat, licking his way up to her left ear and then burying his nose into her golden curls and inhaling deeply. She smelt adorable, his tongue dipped to the sweat glands in her neck, and she tasted divine.

After a couple of false starts, Elle finally managed to get a few mildly protesting words out. "Dean, I should shower and brush my teeth, it's not nice" but her attempts at speaking faded as Dean held her tighter and gave a strange sort of growly chuckle. "Oh no Sweetheart, that would defeat the purpose, I don't want to smell and taste shampoo or body wash and toothpaste, I want to smell and taste you"

Elle groaned, her cheeks flaring pink with embarrassment the colour making her eyes sparkle but Dean could hear the need in the sound and felt it as she relaxed against him.

"Let's unwrap my treat" Dean's grin was predatory as he removed her from the enveloping bed clothes. She remained motionless, still and silent as if shocked into obedience while he slowly, so slowly did as he said he would, until she was finally free and accessible to his gaze and his hands. Dean's eyes tracked the length of her body and then back to her slightly averted flushed face.  
"Now where shall I start?" he teased lightly, to get her to look at him again, deliberately sounding as if he was surveying a delightful delicious buffet laid out solely for his pleasure. He reached for her ankle and raised her foot, licking a stripe from heel to toe with a deliberately noisy wet slurp.

Elle flinched and instinctively tried to pull her foot away but Dean's wicked tongue buried itself between her toes, and she couldn't stop the hysterical giggles which reverberated through her body.

"Dean" she gasped through her giggles watching him nip at her toes and then lick her big toe with an evil grin on his face, refusing to release her foot despite her desperate tugging. "Mmmm delicious" he teased playfully, "Does the other one taste the same?" he mocked growled at her as he reached for her other foot. She almost shrieked aloud, as his hand closed around her free ankle, then changed tactics as she raised her top half off the bed and took his face in her hands, making him look at her.  
Startled out of her shyness she looked directly at into his eyes, then gently, quickly kissed the side of his mouth, one after the other repeatedly as she begged softly "please don't Dean".

The Sentinel paused, pleasure coming off him in waves as she initiated physical contact, then he gently lowered her legs as he shifted until his large body covered her smaller one, and without allowing her to break their gaze, he began to lick his way delicately down her body, his satisfaction deepening as her eyes got wider and wider. The teasing flick of his tongue against, around and in her belly button had had her flinch and give another startled wide eyed giggle and a breathy sigh that sounded like his name again, the sound ringing through the silence of the room with the clarity of a church bell. Dean grinned with satisfaction and the second swipe of his wicked tongue had the lids fall over her eyes and the scent of her arousal deepened until it curled into his nose, bypassing any logic centres in his big brain and went straight for the non-logic centres of his little brain. He could feel himself getting harder, swelling with pleasure and anticipation.

God he wanted her so much, and he was going to taste her. Her deep breath as he lowered his head further made him want to purr as loudly as his spirit animal could, and the strangled gasp when he dipped to the apex of her thighs only enhanced the flavour, as her body flooded with need. The scent and taste of her danced on his taste buds. She propped herself up on her elbows to stare down at him in disbelief and reluctant desire,  
"Dean you can't…" her protest was instinctive, her hot skin flushed with both arousal and embarrassment. Her timid words were broken off as she felt the thrust of his tongue as it entered her and she collapsed weakly back down against the bed with a shuddering whimper, her body undulating against her will as tortuously slowly that wicked clever tongue played with her most sensitive flesh.

"Dean" she stuttered imploring, not sure if she was begging for it to stop or pleading for more. Her mind was splintering, hazy thoughts, feelings, sparkled, spiked and then rushed through her veins, all heading in one direction, and she didn't know what to do, how to handle it, it was too much. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to never end.  
She called out for her Sentinel again, desperately "Dean, my Sentinel please". But she didn't know what she was asking for.

Glittering green eyes greedily gleefully watching her reactions as his tongue thrust inside and tasted her but the frantic note in her stammered gasping words made him pause, and pull back slightly.

Tears glinted in those beautiful eyes, and he felt the urge to sooth, his fingers stroking the soft sweet flesh of her inner thighs. "Trust me" he growled softly, his eyes intent, the words not quite an order but not a question either. She drew a deep breath, still caught in that intense green gaze and then after what seemed like an eternity, she exhaled shakily. She relaxed back against the pillow, her eyes not leaving Dean's as she gave a tentative nod. He rewarded her submission with a gleaming smile and the stroke of gentle fingers against her pulsating lower lips. Her hips jerked and she couldn't suppress the delighted anxious whimpering moan, or the deeper flush which flooded her cheeks.

She was going insane, she knew she was. It felt so good but she was so embarrassed. No one had ever touched her there, she had barely touched herself. Castiel was with her all the time and even when he was asleep, it felt wrong to do that with her baby brother in the room, and she was often times too exhausted to care. The sudden touch of Dean's lips, drawing her flesh into his mouth and the firm but gentle suckle made the breath stop in her lungs as lust hit her stomach with the strength of a punch. Oh God what was he doing to her?  
As if Dean had sensed her thoughts, he raised his head again, licking the taste of her from his lips as he studied her with predatory fascination. "You are blushing" his voice had dropped into the lower ranges with a deep satisfaction and she instinctively tried to close her legs at the rush of arousal.

His voice, his bloody voice, how could he make her feel like that with just his voice, his hands, his mouth, his kisses.  
But his hands were still holding onto her thighs and she merely succeeded in forcing the intensity of the sensation of vulnerability and helplessness at his hands. She felt the blood pulse in her flesh.  
She whimpered, her breathing erratic but she couldn't drop her eyes from his burning gaze. Her eyes grew larger as he stalked up her body towards her until his mouth was just above hers and she was drowning in his eyes, a sea of glittering glowing emeralds. He lowered his head slowly towards her lips, his eyes fascinated with her reaction, as he refused to allow her to look away.

"Taste yourself on my lips Sweetheart" he whispered just as his mouth engulfed hers. His tongue slid tenderly into her willing mouth and licked at the inside until her tongue finally tangled with his and then he began to suck on her tongue in earnest. She was delicious, he growled with possessive satisfaction knowing that he was the first to do this to her and she would only ever be his. She was his.

His hips were rocking gently against hers, as he lay between her legs, he moved, he was painfully hard rubbing against her soft folds. He felt her still in shock, he could hear the way her heartbeat sped up with anxiety and excitement, he felt the hitch of her breath as if she was trying to say something against his devouring mouth but he deepened the kiss until her tense body relaxed against his. She was boneless with want, liquefied desire when he finally raised his head and his lips from hers. Her mouth was beautiful, red swollen and wanton. He could taste her, scent her. Her eyes were blown, dazed as they stared up at him.

His thumb stroked her flushed cheek and he tried twice to clear his throat. God almighty he was rock hard. He needed to be inside her, he couldn't take his hands off her, his mouth off her. He could feel the panther's desire to claim his mate clamour through his body.

"Gabrielle, please" he begged as he peppered kisses against that beautiful mouth, unable to stop thrusting against her "trust me Darling, trust me. I will make it so good for you, let me in Darling, let us be one"

Elle arched her back to get closer to him, her lips smothering his, her hands running through his silky hair, her touch desperate. They had to finish this, they had to be together. She needed her Sentinel.

As she tore her lips away from his, she smiled into his eyes but before she could utter the words, the peal of the doorbell repeatedly rang through the house, and then the sound of fists pounding on the front door.

"What the actual hell?" The Sentinel growled in disbelieving anger, and then flung himself off the bed. "Stay there Elle" he ordered with a possessive protective snarl as he pulled on a pair of boxes and practically ran down the stairs.

This had better be important or he would dismember the bastards who were interrupting his bonding with his Guide. Anger suddenly turned to worry as it dawned on him what would be considered important enough to interrupt a bonding. Jesus Christ, Sammy, maybe there was something wrong with Sammy or the little kid. It would destroy his guide if something had happened to her little brother. Son of a bitch! Shit, shit, shit!

He flung open the front door and his snarl was silenced as his jaw dropped.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a long time hasn't it? Thank you for being patient and the kudos and reviews. I actually have started the next chapter which should be the last of this part of the story and have the first couple of chapters for part three in rough draft... so happy new year, xx
> 
> Yeah all the disclaimers, no infringement intended etc etc, just playing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay there Elle” The words had been flung at her like knives as he stormed out of the room without even looking back at her. Wait… what? The sensual haze she had been floating in disappeared like morning mist in the blazing heat of the sun. Her brain snapped into irritated focus. Who did he think he was? What did he think she was? A bloody pet dog to obey her master’s commands? Like hell. In his dreams, damn arrogant bloody Winchester. She was not staying there when someone was pounding at the front door like Joshua at the Walls of Jericho. Hell no.

“Stay there Elle” The words had been flung at her like knives as he stormed out of the room without even looking back at her. Wait… what? The sensual haze she had been floating in disappeared like morning mist in the blazing heat of the sun. Her brain snapped into irritated focus. Who did he think he was? What did he think she was? A bloody pet dog to obey her master’s commands? Like hell. In his dreams, damn arrogant bloody Winchester. She was not staying there when someone was pounding at the front door like Joshua at the Walls of Jericho. Hell no.

Elle launched herself off the bed, scrambled out of the enveloping, tangling sheets which behaved like it was their mission in life to keep her there. Ha, did the arrogant idiot Sentinel actually have sentient freaking sheets? She wouldn’t put it past him right now.  She let the crumpled dressing gown fall off her, not that it had covered much whilst she had been in bed with him anyhow.   
Where were her bloody clothes goddamn it? Where were…? She stood stock still with frustration in the centre of the bedroom as she remembered that she didn’t have any here. That big lug had boxed up what she was wearing and sent them away because they carried the smell of other people. Rude! Stupid sexy Sentinels and their stupid sentinel senses. They were all stupid! And rude, don’t forget rude.  
Damn, damn, damn, what could she wear? Her eyes frantically searched the room. They fell onto the only thing Dean had allowed her wear after he had made her strip and then got rid of her damn clothes without so much as a by your leave.  His ridiculously large green silk dressing gown would have to do. No way was she staying in this bedroom, she had to find out what was going on. She’d go naked if necessary but that would only piss Dean off so the dressing gown it was then.   
As she was trying to manoeuvre the dressing gown into the most practical way to wear it without tripping over her own feet, her brain could not stop its frantic thoughts. Oh God, what if something had happened to her Cas, her baby brother Castiel, he hadn’t been well.  He had been so ill. She knew she shouldn’t have taken him from the hospital so soon. What if he was ill again? It was all her fault for running with him, as if she had a chance to escape the freaking Clan Sentinels and the whole of the Cascade police force at the same time, just because she was scared half to death of Alpha Ellison, Dean, the whole bloody Guide Sentinel insanity. Her baby brother. Her Castiel.  
  
Oh God, maybe something had happened to him whilst he was with the Alpha Prime pair. What had those Alpha idiots done? She didn’t even know if they were capable of looking after a small child, especially her small kid brother and she had abandoned him with them. What was wrong with her? She barely heard her own quiet whimpers. She had let them take her little brother without a fight at all. “Stop it, stop it, go find out what’s going on, you need to know, you won’t be of any use to Cas if you don’t know what’s wrong”. She scolded herself away from the incipient panic attack, and took some deep breaths to calm down her frantic mind and force back the unproductive pathetic sounds which were leaving her throat. She knew damn well whimpering never solved anything. She needed to focus damn it, she had to be in a fit state to help Cas. She had looked after Cas for all of his life and she could damn well do this.

As soon as she was decently covered, she was out of the bedroom and heading for the stairs to the ground floor.  She rounded the corner on the stairs and peered over the smooth wooden bannister, suddenly realising that the sound of voices that had been almost background music to her actions had been cut off. She came to an abrupt halt and it was as if the world stopped with her. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Ice flooded her stomach, her veins, and her stupid ridiculous heart and then was melted away with the incandescent heat of sheer rage. Her Sentinel was a dead man, her Sentinel would not survive what she was going to do to him. Her Sentinel was going to suffer as if he was on a blood soaked rack in Hell being tortured for forty years.

The betraying half naked beautiful bastard had his lips locked to some tall uniformed clan slut with long dark hair. Hair that Gabrielle was going to rip from her glossy perfect head and force-feed strand by shiny silky strand down the adulterous hussy’s throat, after she ripped the other adulterous Sentinel slut’s testicles off and fed them to the neighbourhood dogs whilst he watched.

Gabrielle made no sound as she saw the strange Guide’s hands stroke the fine hair on her Sentinel’s skin. Her Sentinel’s naked skin. The same delicious naked skin Gabrielle had been kissing and licking and… He was a dead man walking. He was going to meet Death. He had just started the bloody apocalypse.  
Her eyes narrowed with a gleaming vicious intensity. She was going to pass judgement on the pair of sluts and there would be justice for their crimes.   
The fierce guttural growl that ached to leave her throat was silenced by the cool logical part of her brain which was working on the best way to make the pair of them suffer. And by suffer she meant die an agonising slow creative death that lasted for centuries! She would find a way to drop the bastards into a, a, a, wormhole, after they had been probed by aliens and chased down by a giant green rage monster with no shirt.   
So he wanted Gabrielle as his Guide the unmitigated hypocrite? All that Sentinel posturing because he wanted her to submit to the bonding, submit to him and now, before they had finished all the bonding lock bullshit, he was standing there, with his bare body on display. That delicious skin, and bone and muscle that all bloody belonged to Gabrielle, standing there and playing tonsil tennis with that clan skank on the doorstep, on their freaking doorstep. Everything, everything she and Cas had suffered over the last bloody forty eight hours was because of this back stabbing Sentinel’s whim.

If she had a blade available to her, she would smite the pair of them. She would cut out their treacherous black hearts and feed them to the alligators in the sewers or even ducks… or something like that. Her brain was running through as many retribution scenarios as she could think of. Gabrielle drew a deep breath, not to calm down but to allow her to think and she frowned with concentration whilst she slipped down the stairs as silently as possible, rage fizzing on her skin which didn’t abate an iota when she could see Dean’s spirit panther on his back with his belly showing and his paws in the air whimpering and mewling like a pathetic kitten as he stared at her with pleading eyes. What the hell? What was wrong with his spirit animal? To be honest she couldn’t spare any time to even look at the poor thing at the moment. She turned away before she saw the pure white form come to a halt above the pathetic panther, its slim jaws opening to lock around the black fur of the panther’s throat. 

Dean flung open the front door, taking no notice of the bright cold morning air that attacked his bare skin, bringing up goosebumps and making his nipples pucker. This had better be important or someone was going to feel his boot up their ass, well not his actual boot because his feet were bare but there would be something hard and painful connecting with a soft and fleshy portion of their body.   
He was going to have someone’s balls for interrupting him in the middle of bonding with his Guide. For the love of God Elle was skittish enough as it was. This was their time, and only someone with a death wish would be interrupting.

The noise of the front door bouncing off the wall didn’t even make the angry Sentinel flinch as he took in who was making that infernal racket on his doorstep. What the actual hell? Dean’s eyes must be deceiving him. What in hell’s name was Lisa Braeden doing at his front door now? Did she need help because of her son Ben, was young Ben hurt? He must be, or she wouldn’t have interrupted something so important. She was a clan guide, even if she was unbonded and she bloody knew how crucial this early period of time was during a Sentinel and Guide’s initial joining.   
He opened his mouth to ask but before he could say anything the uniformed dark haired woman standing calmly before him lowered her clenched hand with an irritated expression and demanded impatiently “About damn time Dean you lazy shit, why aren’t you ready yet? I suppose you tied one on last night” She double clapped her hands at him. “Well move it Winchester, I haven’t got all day”

Disbelief and the surreal feeling that he was missing something meant that Dean managed to restrain the snarl that wanted out of his throat, but he asked with a calmness he didn’t actually feel. “What are you doing here Lisa?” As a hunter he knew that getting all the facts before going in for the kill was important. And right now, he wanted to kill someone, his guide was waiting for him in their bed, he could feel the intense pull of the bonding racing through his nerve ends and this mad woman was knocking on his door.

The exasperation on her pretty face grew “Just how hammered were you last night after that shambles of a Moon hunt Dean? We have a job lined up today as you damn well know.”

Dean’s eyes widened, the urge to rip her head off was getting stronger with every word she uttered.

The fact that they were friends and sometime lovers would only get her so much leeway before he went feral on her ass. Was Lisa out of her god damn mind?   
“Lisa, I found my guide at the moon hunt and…” he began in a dangerously patient voice but she interrupted dismissively “Please Dean I heard all about your supposed Guide. She took to her heels and got out of dodge as fast as she could. She damn well left you. Not much of a bond pull between the pair of you is there? And seriously you know that you have never wanted to bond with a Guide. You have emphatically made that clear to every Guide you ever had to work with. Including me, which is why we have always worked well together darling. I don’t want some Sentinel taking me from Ben and you and I have always been good together, especially in bed. And really if you were going to bond with someone it should obviously be me” She purred the last sentence with smugness, and her gleaming eyes swept down his body with interest, the purr grew as she raised her eyes back to his face “Well now, point proven I think, is that a weapon in your underwear or are you just pleased to see me?” She laughed with satisfaction and then her mouth was on his, her hands avidly stroking, touching, and exploring his chest.

Dean was beside himself with rage. He wanted to tear her apart. The only reason she was still breathing was because some of her words had been true but for the most part it was for young Ben. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the kid motherless when he already didn't have a father but he had to stop her or he would forget about Ben and he would put her in hospital if she was lucky, but the way he was feeling it would more likely be the morgue.  
  
How dare Lisa touch what wasn’t hers, and talk about Gabrielle that way but before he could react, a soft voice, a voice he had grown intimately familiar with during the sound bonding but with a mocking dangerous tone that was completely foreign and downright fucking hot, sent a confusing mixture of fear and lust through his gut and made him harden even more where Lisa’s ministrations had left him cold.

“Deano, Deano, that’s not very polite is it my Sentinel, why haven’t you introduced me to your overly familiar slut of a friend?”

Lisa pulled away from him with shock on her face but Dean wasn’t even looking at her, he was staring with total fascination at the small figure on the bottom two steps of the staircase. He drew a deep breath and even if she was keeping a bland smile on her face, he could scent the utter rage leaking from her body. It was heavy like the threat of thunder and lightning in the very air. She stood there, wrapped in his green silk dressing gown, with her hair mussed from the all the times he had run his fingers through the golden curls and bare feet peeking out from the ridiculously long but with the fire in her eyes and the power in her aura she glowed like an avenging angel. She was fucking glorious.

Lisa was forgotten, he couldn’t take his eyes off his Guide. He also found that his tongue wouldn’t work properly, he could only whisper “Gabrielle” with longing and awe in his voice.

Lisa snorted with disdain as she stared up at the girl on the staircase. Who did she think she was and how dare she call Lisa a slut? Lisa knew how important the work was to Dean, and this scrawny scrap of a child was supposed to be his Guide, supposed to take Lisa’s place. No she didn’t think so.

“Oh for God’s sake Dean, how is this little pathetic excuse for a Guide, a mere child going to help you with your work, she can’t even tell she’s not wanted after the way you were kissing me this morning” and Lisa deliberately let her hand run over Dean’s bare chest as she stared up at the girl with a challenging smirk. “Where’s your pride Dean, this will make the Winchester name a laughing stock, after everything with Sam and your father, do you seriously want to drag it further through the mud”

Gabrielle didn’t hear the roar of rage from Dean’s throat or see the way he moved threateningly towards the taller female. She focused her will and just pushed it outwards, strengthened by the rage, pain and utter jealously she felt coursing through her veins, then watched with smug satisfaction as the mouthy bitch flew through the doorway where she landed on her ass with a thud, and then the front door was slammed behind her. She didn’t get to enjoy the pleasure of the shock on that slut’s face for long as her legs lost all their strength and she sat down involuntarily on the step.

Next on her shit list was that big beautiful bastard and he was so getting his the minute she could draw breathe again. But in the wait for that minute to arrive, Dean had suddenly appeared on his knees in front of her so that their faces were level.

If she had strength in her arms, his face would be red raw. She glared at him, “You faithless cheating...” she snarled, but his hands were cradling her face and his lips were on hers before she could finish, and he moaned at the taste of her.

She found the strength to push him over with her body so that he lay beneath on the cold tiled hallway floor, she took his hands and forced them to the side of his head as she rested on top of him. Her breasts against his bare chest and her legs spread out so that they formed a barrier against each one of his, and she was positioned directly over his erection. He made no move to get up or shrug her off.  Elle’s face was so close to his that he could feel her breath as she snarled. “I can smell her on you Sentinel, I can smell another Guide on you and you are mine” the words were hissed at him with venom before this time she plundered his lips. When she finally raised her head from the savage kiss she had bestowed, biting at his lips and then mapping the inside of his mouth with forceful dedication, he slurred “Yours my Guide, yours” at her in complete surrender.

Her hands tilted his face until he could see in the corner of the room, his panther on his back, showing his belly with the jaws of a pure white snow fox around its throat. One pure white paw rested in the panther’s chest right about its heart. A burst of absolute joy locked Dean in place. Her spirit animal had made itself known, and damn if it wasn’t kicking Kitty’s ass and taking his cat’s name. The emotions rioting through the Sentinel’s body were obliterating any memory of anyone else. Only Gabrielle mattered and he would do anything for her.   
  
Dean tore his gaze away from the two beautiful spirit animals and looked up at Elle’s blazing eyes in amazement but before he could say anything, she once again took hold of his hands and leant threateningly in towards him.  
“Don’t you dare move” she ordered sternly “You are not forgiven yet” and before he could respond she raised herself up, released one of his hands to take hold of his erection and after a quick stroke that saw Dean’s eyes nearly roll back into his head, she whispered “enough of this bond lock shit, I am claiming you now” before she lowered herself down on him with utter determination.   
  
Dean focused on her in a panic “You’ll hurt yourself darling, we haven’t even used lube, don’t…” but she merely gritted her teeth and forced herself down hissing “Mine” until she came to a full stop, seated fully on him. She stilled, her eyes filled with unexpected tears and her jaw clenching with the pain. She hadn’t expected so much pain, as if she had torn her insides apart, and she ignored the fullness inside her whilst she tried to breathe through that pain. Her hands were resting on his belly and his hands were tentatively stroking her hips, trying to sooth and comfort as he kept himself completely still despite the urge to thrust into and take his Guide. She was right, he was hers and he shouldn't have allowed another Guide near him, let alone stood passively underneath her hands and lips even if his skin had been crawling. He knew damn well what he would do if someone touched his Guide like that, so he wouldn't fight her on her need to claim him. God she felt wonderful around him, he was buried to the hilt into his Guide and she was all he could ever have wished for.  

To her surprise the stillness caused the pain to fade rather quickly, and all she could feel was a pleasurable fullness, pressing into her, until the urge to move made her open her eyes and then stare down into adoring green. She flexed the muscles in her thighs and pushed up and up, feeling the slide and slight burn until there was barely anything left inside her, then she lowered herself again. “Mine” she uttered each time she repeated the motion until Dean thought he was going mad with frustration, whilst determined not to move a muscle without her permission. Finally she ground out as she leant forward to kiss him once more “Move damn you, move”. His arms gathered her close and his hips began to thrust. He was hers, she was his.  
  
Elle was the first to reach completion and then Dean quickly followed, the explosion of their senses locking them together and overwhelming them for long moments. Dean’s mind opened like a parched flower in sunlight and Elle slid in as if she was a blessed rain shower.

The spontaneous link spread and now he could see in his mind’s eye his beautiful panther grooming the snow fox’s ears, rumbling with pleasure, as the snow fox laid its head on its paws, and almost seemed to smirk with satisfaction.

“Son of a bitch, I should have known your spirit animal would be a god damn fox you clever little trickster” Dean wasn’t sure if he said the words aloud or not, and didn’t even care when he heard the delighted laughter of his fully bonded Guide.

  

* * *

 

 

The ringing of the phone roused the blonde haired blue eyed Sentinel from his sleep. For a second he was disorientated, he must have been more tired than he realised, but the ubiquitous hotel room didn’t help. After a certain point in time, they all looked the same, so it was no wonder he couldn’t remember where he was for a second. His hand reached unerringly for the mobile buzzing on the bedside cabinet and just pushed the button to answer. He didn’t bother looking at the screen, there was only one person who would interrupt him at this evil hour of the morning. He didn’t bother bringing the phone any closer, he just dialled up his sentinel hearing.

“God damn it Michael” he began with a snarl but his brother’s hard voice cut him off “We've found them Lucifer, we've found Gabrielle and the boy”

 

End of Part Two. To be continued in Part Three Angels Descending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Part Two and the story is concluded in Part Three Angels Descending.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this part of the trilogy and apologies for the delay in completing it. However good news is that Part Three is mostly drafted and hope to begin uploading it in mid March.   
> No infringement intended etc only having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have quite a bit more written on this, but it needed to be reviewed.  
> Any errors are mine as this is unbeta'd, so please let me know if there is anything obvious. I am also British so if there are glaring errors with American English, I'd be grateful if you could let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy peeps xx
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the wonderful people who created each show. I'm just mixing and messing and having fun, and no infringement intended.


End file.
